The Flowers on the Hidden Grave
by Aoi Kitsukawa
Summary: Ever since that faithful day, I was always wondering why his face always gloomy and no longer…like the previous him? Why does these flowers always fresh and available every day?


**The Flowers on the Hidden Grave.**

A fanfiction by Aoi Kitsukawa.

Author's Note: This story is make as the consequences after the end of Chapter 139. Maybe contains spoilers, but please read it.

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is belongs to Higuichi Tachibana-sensei, I only borrow the characters in the manga.

Summary: Ever since that faithful day, I was always wondering why his face always gloomy and no longer…like the previous _him_? Why does these flowers always fresh and available every day?

I never knew about him.

From the first time I met him, he was always together with these 'outstanding' people, walking behind his idols and silently watched us with them. Until the day, we met him on the stage that was when we started to know him more than just a part of outstanding people.

He was the representative of his class.

He always looked up his seniors.

He always smiled to us.

But he never showed us his true self.

Except with his carefree smile.

He saved my life when I was at critical condition. He told me about the person whom he followed under and asked me not to tell anyone about this. Then he walked away, with his usual smile that always made me felt shocked.

He saved others and me when everything was in such terrible situation. He gave us hints on how to escape from this awful situation that could cost our lives, as well as himself. Still, he appeared before us with his usual, carefree smile that shocked us to death!

But that was the past.

That was before 'that' day…

That incident…

The day where everything was turn into such deep sadness and sorrowful.

The death of my beloved mother-Yuka Azumi, had changed everything. We finally saw his true face, his hidden face under the smiling mask that he always put on his face. His eyes were cold, his face was emotionless. His grips on my hands were strong and tight, and at the same time, it was warm.

But what kind of warm?

He held me within him but at the same time, I realized his expression was…

Unreadable.

He did not say anything, he did not mention anything. Whatever happened between me, the ESP and Shiki-san, he was just…

Silent.

Never said anything.

All I can do to save the academy, he did not say any of it.

Until…

That morning.

I saw a bouquet of fresh mixed flowers, lying on the floor in front of the collapsed music class, the place where the warp hole once was there. It was also a hidden grave of my mother, who died in the explosion during the process of taking me out of the academy.

The flowers of cyclamen and striped carnation…

Why does these flowers always fresh and available every day?

Both of them mean 'Resignation and goodbye' and 'No; Refusal; Sorry I can't be with you; Wish I could be with you'…

Who had sent those meaningful flowers there?

It happened several days later, even my uncle-The High School Principal was clueless about who was the mysterious person whom send those flowers every day, new and fresh.

And at the same time, I realized that he also had changed.

He no longer talked the speech; he no longer had the same smile on his face. In fact, his eyes looked dull, he was expressionless, and he never smiled…

Anymore.

Suddenly he became another person; he was not the one whom we knew in the previous days or months. He was like a different person.

Completely change.

Suddenly resigned from his position, suddenly he became less talkative and his eyes always looked sad and regret, his face pale and weak and the sudden changed in his behavior had became the hottest issue to be talk about aside of the mysterious flowers on my mother's grave.

Including myself.

Ever since that faithful day, I was always wondering why his face always gloomy and no longer…

Like the previous _him_?

Why he suddenly turned out like this?

I only found out the truth about him…

When one day, both my uncle, and me alongside with my seniors and teachers decided to investigate what exactly happened at the hidden grave. It was not that bad, but my uncle feared that maybe some students decided to investigate about this matter themselves and thus created problems to him as well.

We waited until midnight, but no sign of people came by. We just waited patiently until Sakurano-senpai heard a slow footsteps walking towards the hidden grave. All of us; me, Hotaru, Ruka, uncle, Narumi-sensei, Jinno-sensei, Shiki-san, Sakurano-senpai, Subaru-niisan, Tonou-senpai and Tsubasa-senpai dragged 'him' with him, poked our head and looked at the mysterious person over there.

As the light shone upon him, we finally saw who the mysterious person was, whose was putting that fresh bouquet of flowers on the hidden grave every day.

His eyes looked sad, regret, painful…

Why?

Why did he have those sad expressions?

We watched him silently as we looked at him; kneeled down and silently clasped his both hands as he was praying. I swore that time; I could see his tears slowly strained down his face. We could hear he muttered 'I'm sorry…' many times, with his eyes shut.

'I wish if I also…could disappear just like that…'

He said like that, before he leaved the place silently, in the middle of the night.

He was the one who brought the flowers to my mother's grave.

The sudden change in him was due to the effect of the sad incident, which had cost my mother's life. I never knew that, all these time, he was suffering alone, because of the guilty feeling that he had all these times.

I only thought that he was simply turned away just like others.

But he didn't.

And I was wrong about him.

But what was the meaning of his words 'I wish if I also…could disappear just like that…'?

However, I was not able to meet him after that…to know him, to tell him that I already knew his acts of bringing flowers for my late mother, that I already forgive him for that.

He was suffering from very bad illness.

He suddenly fainted on the stage when he announced his resignation from his position, which of course, shocking everyone except Shiki-san and my uncle. Both of my uncle and Shiki-san knew about his resignation, it's just that he did not want other than both of these two principal knew about this matter. He just finished his words when suddenly he staggered and then, fell on his back.

He fell on the stage with blood strained down his left side of his mouth and his nose.

It was disaster.

When we took him to the hospital, the result that we got that time was shocking. The doctor said that he was suffering from leukemia-third stage, and he was in critical condition. The news that we received that time was so shocked that even my uncle and Shiki-san were speechless.

He was at the brink of death.

I went to visit him after that, and realized that I came at the 'right' time, since many people were gathered around him except the ESP. My uncle looked at me and mentioned me to come to his side. When I came to his side, I saw his face was pale, with respirator on his face.

When he opened his eyes, he looked at Sakurano-senpai at his right side, before his eyes fell on me.

Those weak, lifeless eyes.

He stared at me without words, before he slowly raised his weak, shaking hand to me. Without any doubt, I took his hand. His hand was cold; cold like an ice, like a real lifeless body.

No.

Please don't go…

He did not say anything, but suddenly, I felt a slow wave of emotion came across my body and heard something from him…

'I'm sorry…Please forgiving me…'

My heart was beating faster.

Without realized it, I started to cry.

I suspected that everyone was also crying.

'Don't cry…'

'It's better like this…so…'

'Please…'

'Don't cry because of me…'

He smiled, with tears that were seen in his eyes.

His usual smile…

There was no way I could not cry because…

A few seconds later…

He was gone.

Gone forever…

His hand slowly slipped from my grips and fell on the bed, no longer move.

And I believed that I was crying.

Everything was grey, so cloudy, so sad…

Completely empty.

After his funeral, the school somehow was so silent; like nobody dare to talk anymore. My uncle was also silent; he seemed so sad and shock, since he also at his side when he died.

My uncle kissed his head when he died, and cried silently alongside others.

After that, we no longer saw the ESP, but after few days later, we were shock to receive the news about the ESP's captured by the government. We were puzzled since from the conditions that Shiki-san had made with him, nothing could ever catch him because Shiki-san protected him.

The truth of all of these was revealing…

When one day, my uncle called us to gather at his office, to mention something to us.

He showed us the last letter that he send to him when he asked for resignation, showed us about something that we never thought about.

He never agreed with the last condition of the ESP asked to Shiki-san, and because of that, the Vow Alice was not complete because one of the witnesses did not agree deep in his heart.

That was the reason why the ESP was captured, and I was free again.

He paid it with his own life.

Now, stood in front of the silent grave of my mother, I slowly kneeled down and put another flowers on it.

Zinnia - Thoughts of friends and Yellow Zinnia- Daily remembrance.

I stood again after praying for my mother and him, when I heard footsteps from my back. I turned around and saw my uncle and that person, stood in front of him, looked at me with their calm eyes.

The pair of blue eyes that belongs to my uncle…

And the pair of crimson eyes.

Slowly raised his hand, the owner of the crimson eyes walked to me and took my hand, slowly held me. My uncle just watched us as he slowly walked to our side, placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Let's go Mikan, Natsume…" He said.

I just nodded my head, while Natsume held my hand and took me away from there.

I will never forget them; him and my mother.

The flowers on the hidden grave, please…

Accompanying them, for the rest of their life…

Forever…

**One-shot about Mikan's thought for someone. It's not that all of this story is true, just make it since the idea suddenly popped into my head while listening to sad song. Try to figure out, who was the person that Mikan mentioned in this story. I'll revealed it next time.**

**Please read and review.**

_**Aoi Kitsukawa.**_


End file.
